1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to soffits for enclosing obstructions on ceilings or walls, and more particularly to a soffit system for mounting and joining panels to cover such obstructions.
2. Description of Related Art
Soffits are often constructed of permanent wood framing and wall board. A soffit is often constructed around an obstruction that projects from the plane of a ceiling. A number of devices and systems are also known in the art that mount and support suspended or dropped ceiling panels, ceiling tiles, acoustical tiles, wall panels, or the like. These systems and devices can sometimes be configured to create a soffit around an obstruction on a wall or ceiling. Such devices and systems are generally configured with distinctive features that are specific to a particular panel structure or application. Once installed, many devices and systems, like framing and wallboard, make it difficult or impossible to remove and replace individual panels to access the object covered.
A wall or ceiling obstruction can vary, but these often include water pipes, steam pipes, electrical conduit, air ducts, and the like. These obstructions are sometimes enclosed using non-removable materials such as wood framing, wallboard, or plywood. Sometimes, permanent panel-mounting grid systems can be cut, shaped, and riveted or fastened in place to mount panels that enclose an obstruction. However, the systems and components are often difficult and laborious to install in such a manner, and not easily removed for access or changing components. Unfortunately, it is sometimes necessary to access the obstruction for service, repair, or replacement.
Connecting devices in the prior art are known that can accommodate a specific soffit application to connect adjacent panels around an obstruction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,054 (Kuhr) discloses a soffit system for a suspended ceiling that employs a system of hangers, clips, brackets, runners, screws, fasteners, and u-shaped channels, among other things, to support ceiling tiles. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,375 (Nassof) discloses a snap-in, metal ceiling panel for a suspended ceiling that employs brackets, metal riser plates, metal ceiling panels, among other things, to form a soffit of a suspended ceiling. The soffits of Kuhr and Nassof are not easily removed for access, and are rather complex and time consuming to install.